Kula vs. Red Saber
Kula Diamond of King of Fighters (nominated by ZackAttackX) takes on Red Saber of Fate (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! It is Second Round of the Destroyer Tournament. Introduction Red Saber had walked into the village as a way to pass by and get some important supplies. Red Saber then walked up to the town elder and asked for the supplies he needed. Red Saber: Excuse me, can you help me. I need some supplies to get out of the valley. Elder: I am sorry but we can't give stuff away for free, however maybe if you can help us with something perhaps we can reward you with something you need. Red Saber: Okay I am listening. Elder: For the last few days there had been clashes of fire and ice. When we have sent search parties to investigate, no one has returned home. Red Saber held his sword and swung with confidence. Red Saber: What are we waiting for I will end this threat for you. Please keep your promise though. Kula is then walking through the valley as around her are frozen cheetah humanoids with primitive weapons around her. Kula: I try talking some sense but no one seems to understand. Red Saber: I have you. Red Saber jumped down and tried to attack Kula with his sword but she dodged just in time to avoid this. Kula: You as well. Hope you like the cold. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues In Ruins - Out of Reach) 60 The two dashed at each other as an icicle knife meet Red Saber’s sword. Red Saber was able to slightly overpower, Kula as she tries to slice at her. Kula dodges as she formed ice and sent it to Red Saber. She was able to dodge the icicles and deflected them with her sword as she tried to get up close and personal. Red Saber: Time to get to work! 50 Red Saber slices at the icicles as Kula hits her and uses her to slam Red Saber multiple times as she threw her into the rock causing it to break. Kula then grabs Red Saber and turns her into an ice cube and slams the servant down. Red Saber gets up and summons up laser shots from her sword as she sends them to Kula. She then runs towards her and created a shield and sword. As soon as Kula reached Red Saber, she was met with a kick to face as it swung Kula into hacking range. She then kicked Diamond into the air as Red Saber jumped after her. 40 Red Saber tries to slices at Kula but she ducked. Red Saber shot lasers at Kula however she was able to freeze them. She then sent them flying back at the servant. Red Saber then lunged and sliced the frozen lasers in half. Red Saber: I grow tired of your games! Red Saber was interrupted by her being punched into the ground by the same fist with ice near her chin. She though was quick to block a blow of ice as his swords middle was frozen. 34 Red Saber then slashes at Kula but she twirls out of the way and stabs her in the back. She then takes her other hand and freezes her in a block of. Kula then creates a frozen bow and arrow and shoots at the frozen Saber until the block of ice explodes. Red Saber: Enough is Enough!!!! 22 Red Saber was now covered in her full suit of armor as she then activated her rampage mode and charged at Kula Diamond. Frantically, Kula tries to shoot Red Saber, but the servant was to quick to attack. Red Saber then slashes her repeatedly followed by her shooting at her into the air. Red Saber: Time to feel the wrath of a million suns!!! 9 Kula had little time and decided to duplicate herself with an ice clone. This made the laser hit the clone instead of her as the laser crashed to the ground. 6 Kula then used the water vapor in the air and created a surf board made of ice. She charged it towards Red Saber. Before the board touched her, Kula jumped off and transformed Red Saber into a frozen statue near absolute zero. K.O. Kula: Man this really does stink. Everyone I have met has fought against me and have had to turn them into popsicles ???: Oh that will not be a problem anymore. Where you are going not even a master of ice can survive this. Kula Diamond soon noticed herself being teleported. Within seconds she was gone and moved into a place of unimaginable horror. Kula: Did I die? Am I in hell? Results This melee’s winner is Kula Diamond!!! (Cues Kula Diamond Theme - Diamond Dust Remix) Winning Combatant: Kula: 27 Red Saber: 17 Winning Method: K.O.: 27 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Kula's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Female fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees